Do Me A Solid
by Rue the Bluetard
Summary: Rigby abuses the power of Solids and asks Skips to do something, totally out of the blue. Co-authored by 'kowalski2m'. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own any charries/places/etc. If I did...why would I be here? xD
1. Rigby's Solid

**Author's Note; **Yo, ok. This is my second fanfic...with a co-author! (kowalski2m) Since she knows the charries better and stuff. I'm just the one to write and stuff. Well, she part of it too and she came up with the idea. The entire idea... x3 And sooooo...read on.

**_Desclaimer; _**_We _(kowalski2m and I) _do not own any of the charries/locations/etc. Read...and stuff._

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby sat on the couch, watching some crappy sitcom about cats versus aliens. "Ugh...Mordecai, do me a solid and give me the remote.", Rigby said, now lying upside-down. "Ok. But you owe me.", he replied and handed the raccon the TV remote. Rigby changed the channel to some cooking show, then to a zombie show. The two sat in silence as the people, in the film, exploded randomly. "God. This is boring...do me a solid and shut off the TV.", Mordecai sighed. Rigby turned off the TV and made his 'thinking face'.<p>

"Dude. Do me a solid and get Skips.", Rigby said. "Er...why?", Mordecai asked, looking at the raccon. "Well, if TV or video games can't entertain us. We could create our own entertainment!", he explained, a sly grin creept up on his face. "Don't say it like that. But. Fine. Be right back.", Mordecai said and ran off to find Skips.

The yeti was working on the blue van as Mordecai ran towards him. "Skips!", the blue jay called. "What is it this time?", Skips asked, as he stood up. Mordecai stopped a couple feet in front of the yeti and answered, "Rigby wanted to see you. For some reason?". Skips rolled his eyes, 'Probably wants me to do something weird or something.'. "Fine.", he replied flatly and skipped after Mordecai.

"Rigby! Skips here!", the blue jay yelled as he walked through the kitchen door. "Awesome!", Rigby replied back in the living room. Skips, skipped, into the room and asked, "Why did you need me Rigby?". "I need you to do me a solid.", Rigby answered, a sly glint in his eyes. "You shouldn't abuse the power of solids. Remember last time?", Skips said. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'm not.", Rigby looked at the yeti, "Do you wanna know what the solid is?". "Sure. But you owe me a solid.", Skips said. The raccon climbed up onto Skips' shoulder and whispered the solid into his ear. Skips' eyes widend when Rigby finished telling him the solid. 'Does he know?', Skips thought nervously.

"I'm not doing that.", he said in a flat tone. "Awwww! Come on Skips! It's a solid!", Rigby complianed. "What's the solid Rigby?", Mordecai asked. The raccon jumped over to his 'bro' and whispered what he said to Skips, into Mordecai's ears. When he finished, and walked over to the couch, Mordecai was trying not to laugh. "You told him to do that!", he laughed, rolling on the floor. "Yeah I did!", Rigby said happily. "This isn't funny guys. That is abuse of the solids.", Skips said. "Well, you just don't wanna kiss _Benson_.", Mordecai said, trying to breath. A light blush appeared on Skips' cheeks. "Of course I don't. But, still Rigby is abusing the 'solids'.", he replied, serious faced, "And why do you want me too anyway?".

"We're bored.", Rigby shurgged. The yeti facepalmed, "You guys really need to start working and not making your friends do idiotic crap.". "He sounds like Benson.", Mordecai whispered to the raccon. "Pfft. Yeah he does. Come on Skips! It's a solid! You know that time when Mordecai didn't do my solid?", Rigby said. "Yes.", Skips replied dully. "Well, if you don't want that to happen again. You're gonna have to do it.", Rigby said with a smug smile. "Fine. But don't think I won't get pay-back.", Skips said and skipped off, but before he left he punched the raccon in the stomach. "I didn't see that coming...", he fell over. Fine. But still hurt.

"Are we following him?", Mordecai asked as he helped Rigby up to his feet. "Dude. We are totally following him.".

Benson was trimming the bushes, when he heard a twig break. "Hello?", Benson asked out loud, turning around to find Skips. "Oh, it's just you.". He continued turned back to his work. After a couple minutes of silence Benson could feel Skip' gaze. "Ok. What do you want Skips?", he asked, turning back around to face the yeti. Benson didn't know that Skips was only about half-a-foot from the other. "Er...Skips? What did you want?", he asked. "You can ask Mordecai or Rigby for that answer.", he replied. "Well, I don't have time to go find them. So why can't _you _tell me _now_?", Benson asked, crossing his arms. "Promise me you won't kill them?", Skips said. Benson thought for a second, "Promise. But, it depends...so what is it?". The yeti rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "It's a solid.".

Benson raised his eyebrow. "A _solid_? So did they ask you to do a solid, and ask me if I could give them a raise or that they're aloud to slack off?", he asked, his gumballs starting to change red. "Ha-ha...no. It's something way stupid.", Skips said. "Is it like, I have to dress up like a chicken for the day? Or is it like, something I _probably _wouldn't think of?", Benson asked. "Something you probably wouldn't think of.", Skips replied. Benson was getting angered at where this conversation was, he had work to do. "Ok. Why can't you just tell me?", he asked. The yeti skipped up to Benson and whispered in his ear, "I have to make out with you fo-for 30 seconds.". He could feel the gumball machine stiffen. They both were deep in thought that they didn't hear two people laughing in the trees nearby.

Skips could hear Benson gulp nervously. "So those two ask something that would gain them ab-absolutly nothing?", the gumball machine croaked. "Yep.". "Ugh...those two are _so _dead.", he said. Benson was looking at his feet, silently picking which would be better to kick his two lazy co-workers, when he felt a hand gently grabbed Benson's chin. Forcing Benson to look at Skips. "Wh-what are you doing?", he asked stupidly. "Finishing Rigby's solid.", Skips answered flatly. "Shouldn't we go som-", Benson was cut off by a pair of lips. He was caught off guard and fell backwards, and grabbed the closest thing to him. Skips fell on top of Benson, still lip-locked.

_Ten._

Mordecai and Rigby sat in the bushes, not far away, jaws hanging wide open. "Holy.", Rigby started and Mordecai finished, "Shit.". "Best solid ever!", the raccon exclaimed, but was quiet enough to not be heard by Skips or Benson. "Aw yeah it is!", Mordecai said as well. The two both fell quiet again, and peered back at Skips and Benson.

_Fifteen._

Skips felt his crush squirm under him. He was trying to control himself. But Skips' resistance fell. He closed his eyes as his hands began roaming the gumball machine.

_Twenty._

Benson's eyes were sacuers and gasped as he felt the yeti's hand grab his crank. And Skips took this moment to slip his tounge into the other's mouth.

_Twenty-five._

Mordecai and Rigby couldn't believe their eyes. Skips was now _frenching _Benson! "Duuude. Are you video taping this?", the blue jay asked, still gapping. Rigby only nodded and adjusted the camera stand.

_Thirty!_

Skips knew the time was over, and he could stop. But he couldn't. Skips began turning the crank, causing Benson to moan and squirm, trying to free himself. Benson managed to pull away from Skips' lips. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI-", he yelped when he felt a hand go inside his slot. "S-Skips...st-stop no-now...", was all he could manage as the yeti started twirling his fingers inside Benson. Benson shuddered, but continued his stuttery protests.

Rigby was just gapping at the sight, and his eyes were the size of a baseball. Mordecai was the first to react. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. And then stepped over the bushes quietly and snuck up behind Skips. Taking another deep breath and then yelled as loud as possible, "YO SKIPS!". The yeti jumped out of his skin and turned around to face the blue jay. "Hi Mordecai.", was all he could say, as he turned a deep red. Mordecai helped Benson up. The raccon from the bushes ran out to his friends. "What the 'h' dude! He probably would've started _doing _it!", Rigby complianed, holding the camera in his paws. Mordecai punched his 'bro' in the arm harshly, "Dude. Uncool.".

"Oh my god dude! Don't tell me you like him too!", Rigby said. "No! Never in a million years!", Mordecai slapped him again, "I just think that your solid went over-board.". Rigby shrugged, "Not my fault Skips 'fancys' Benson.". Skips started blushing more intenesly and looked away from everyone. Benson was still processing of what just happened.

After a couple minutes of awkwardness, they all headed back to the house. But Benson stood farthest from Skips. 'Well fuck. Now everyone knows I'm gay...', Skips thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (from kowalski2m); **Wud up? Anywho...don't worry, well unless you don't like this dudexdude stuff. Except one dude doesn't like the other...well, I dun care and stuff, this'll get more 'intense'. Trust me. Me and Rue have the ENTIRE chapter already planned out! 8D

**Rin (Meseilalo)- **Holy fuck berries! .o.

**Rue; **Pfft. I know right? xD Totally awesome!

**Kowalski- **Why does your friend like Yaoi and Yuri so much?

**Rin- **I don't know. But, I met her in a old yaoi club. xD But, I hate yuri...

**Rue; **D: Aw...cum on duuude! Yuri rocks!

**Rin- **No. And siriusly! 'Cum!'. e-e grooooossss...

**Kowalski- **I'ma leave...(backs out of the room)

**Rin- **YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! COME BACK!

**Rue; ***hugs Rin*

**Rin- **:I (flails)


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N; **Ok, I'm wondering if we'll (Me and Rue) might just sum up the ending in this chapter...or maybe just continue. (shrugs) I dunno. Guess we'll see what happens! ACHOO! 8D On with the show! ah hahahaha!

**_Declaimer; _**_We do not own any of the characters, places, and etc. Peace..._

"Duuuude. Do you have the tape?", Mordecai asked Rigby, boredom was setting in. "Here. Put it in!", the raccon said smiling happily. Only three days passed when Rigby asked Skips to make-out with Benson, which lead to something weirder. Rigby tossed the DVD towards the blue jay, who caught it, and put it into the DVD player. "MY MOM!", Muscle Man said, as he and High-Fives walked into the house. "Hey Muscle Man! Come watch this. Me and Mordecai taped this a couple days ago!", Rigby called over them. They all managed to squish on the couch, when Mordecai played the tape.

"So wait...what is this about anyway?", Fives asked. "Well, I asked a solid for Skips to make-out with Benson.", Rigby answered, smirking. "Aw nice dudes! You guys actrually do cool stuff!", Muscle Man said. "Ok, here we go.", Mordecai 'shh'd everyone. Everyone's eyes were now glued to the TV as it replayed what happened three days ago.

_"Right here Rigby.", Mordecai said, placing the camera at a good angle. And they sat down as the yeti skipped up behind Benson, who was cutting the bushes. _

Since they didn't have the camera close enough, you couldn't hear anything Benson or Skips said.

_Skips whispered something into Benson's ears and stepped back a inch or two. The gumball machine stiffend and looked down to his feet. That when Skips lifted Benson's head to face him, and kissed him. _

Muscle Man's face was already controted into a I'm-about-to-explode-if-I-don't-laugh face. Fives was just snickering. Like the other two, Mordecai and Rigby were about to burst out laughing.

_That apprently took Benson by surprise, and they both fell backwards. But Skips didn't stop, he just continued kissing the squirming gumball machine. Only fifteen seconds had passed. Skips let his hands roam around Benson's metal body. When his hand bumped into the crank, Skips grabbed it. Causing Benson to gasp, and you could see Skips tounge enter their boss's mouth._

Muscle Man and Fives were now just gapping, along with Mordecai and Rigby. Even though they already saw this happen.

_"Duuude. Are you video taping this?", Mordecai whispered. The camera shook a little to adjust postion. The thirty seconds had passed, but Skips didn't cease. You could hear a faint 'click' as Skips turned and twisted the crank on Benson's crest. _

They were consentraiting on the tape so much they didn't notice that the front door opened. And the new comer was about to say something when.

_Benson, now free from the other's lips, yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI-". The yeti had slipped his hand into Benson's dispenser and Skips twirled his hand inside of Benson. Benson said something, but the camera didn't catch it.__ Then there was this rustling and Mordecai got out of the bushes and walked quietly up to Skips. The blue jay took a deep breath then called, "YO SKIPS!". The startled yeti jumped up and faced away from them, red spreading across his face. Then the camera flickered off._

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Fives sat in silence for a minute until a inraged voice yelled behind them, **"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT!"**. They all flipped around to find a raging/embaressed Benson glaring daggers at them. Well, more like machine gun bullets and all sorts of sharp stuff. "DO I HAVE TO REPEAT! **HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT TAPE!"**, Benson yelled again. Mordecai was the one to answer, "Yeah..we er-me and Rigby to-took a video of th-that.". "WHY WOULD YOU VIDEO TAPE THAT!", he exclaimed. "We th-thought it was gonna be f-funny. Bu-but then Skips did th-that.", Mordecai explained.

"YOU THOUGHT SEEING A GUY KISS ANOTHER GUY WOULD BE FUNNY! WHAT THE FUCK!", Benson's voiced cracked from all the rage/embaressment. Mordecai was at a lose for words and looked at Rigby for help. "Pfft. We thought he would just kiss you. Not do...whatever that was.", Rigby answered cooly. "I THOUGHT THE CAMERA YOU HAD WASN'T EVEN ON!", he thought aloud. "Yo. Benson chill. Breath.", Rigby said, crossing his arms. Benson pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in and out slowly. When three minutes passed of complete silence Muscle Man said, "So...wait. Lemme' get this straight. Skips is gay?". The blue jay and Rigby nodded. "And that he likes-likes Benson?", Fives continued. They looked at each other, not really knowing the answer.

"Yes.", a voice said from behind Benson. The gumball machine froze as Skips skipped into view. "You mean. _You. _The immortal yeti. Loves _Benson_?", Muscle Man asked. "Yeah. And what's your problem against that?", Skips said flatly. "Well, I just thought that you. Of all people. Would _never _like Benson!", Muscle Man replied. Benson was taken-aback but didn't say anything, knowing it would just make him sound gay.

The yeti skipped up to Muscle Man and punched him in the face. "Muscle Man!", High-Fives floated over to the groaning Muscle Man. He was just injured...a lot.

"And here's the payback I promised.", Skips punched Rigby across the room. Rigby was just in the same problem as Muscle Man. "And here's for letting Rigby give me that solid.", he turned and was about to punch Mordecai. But something, or someone, grabbed his arm. "Stop it Skips!", Benson said, holding back the yeti's arm. Which was weird. First off, no one was stronger than Skips. And second, especially Benson.

Skips looked at his crush holding his arm back. Mordecai was still shielding his face, expecting a punch soon. "It wasn't Mordecai's fault that he didn't know about the solid.", Benson was trying to get the arm to relax and fall to Skips' side. But instead Skips just lightly kissed Benson on the lips. Which the gumball machine pulled away instantly. Muscle Man and Fives snickered.

The yeti glared at them, and they fell silent and ran out of sight, towards Rigby. Mordecai lowered his arms and looked at Skips with eyes filled with fear. Skips just grunted and skipped off. The blue jay helped Benson up and they walked into the kitchen were Rigby was. And they sat at the table with the raccon and Muscle Man. Fives floated above the table. That's when Benson realesed how tired he was. "What time is it?", he asked, leaning back in his chair. "It's about 12'o clock at night.", Mordecai answered. "Oh...well, I'm going home.", Benson said and stood up. "Hey Benson. I don't think that's a smart idea. With Skips and all.", Mordecai said. "Yeah, I see your point. But where would I sleep? Pops has his room. And I think Muscle Man and Fives wouldn't want to leave the house either. And you two already live here.", Benson explained. "Well, I could just sleep on Rigby's bed and you could take mine?", Mordecai thought aloud. The gumball machine looked at Rigby and noticed that the raccon was fast asleep on the table. "Naw. I'll just crash on the couch.", Benson said.

"No. I think Skips would come back for you. Seriously.", Mordecai replied. "Ugh...fine.". Benson grabbed Rigby and put him on the couch and the rest of the group walked upstairs. They said their good-nights and went into their rooms. Mordecai flopped down on the trampoline bed, a laughed a bit. "What's so funny?", Benson asked as he sat on Mordecai's bed. "It's just that this is more comfortable then I thought it would be.", the blue jay said and laughed a bit more before lying down. "Well. G'night.", Benson said, and then lied down on the bed. The blue jay fell asleep almost instantly.

Benson shut his eyes for a second, hoping to fall asleep as fast as Mordecai did, but was unsuccesful. That's when he heard the front door creak. The gumball machine sat up and went downstairs quietly, trying not to alert the intruder. Benson quickly jogged over to see if Rigby was awake or at least still there. Which he was, just snoring loudly. He turned around to see the front door slightly opened, and heard a creak coming from the kitchen.

Benson walked into the kitchen to find no-one in there. When he shrugged, deciding the wind just blew open the door. He shut the door and turned around, just when a cloth wrapped around his mouth and a pair of hairy white arms grab him and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; <strong>Hehe...cliffhanged you! xD It's gonna get smexy in the next chap! Anywho, I'll I mean, we'll submit the next chapter as soon as possible.

**Rue; **Awesome!

**Rin- **Ugh...(facepalm)...why did I even AGREE to this?

**Rue; **Hey, it's your idea.

**Rin- **Fuck you... .3. Cya! (is tired cause it almost 9! xD I'm a wuss)


End file.
